


And Baby Makes Free

by NessieFromSpace



Series: And Baby Makes Free [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A little angst with a happy ending, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel sneaks into Rhys' car, Baby Tim is their brother, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jack gets furious but not physical, M/M, Omega Rhys, Rated M for Themes, Rhys accidentally kidnaps her, Rhys is in hiding, Single parent Rhys, Twins Fiona and Sasha, Wilhelm is a good cop, and possible future sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When single parent of three, Rhys, gets home from the grocery store, he realizes that he's accidentally kidnapped a child named Angel.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: And Baby Makes Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	And Baby Makes Free

“Mom’s not gonna like that.” Fiona said, drinking her juice box diligently as she watched Sasha push the step stool to the fridge. She stood on it and opened the door, except the stool was in the way. Sasha huffed and climbed down to pull it away. Then she opened the fridge wide and pushed the stool in front of it.

“I just wanna make Mommy some cereal. He hasn’t eaten yet.” She reached for the milk and yanked it out as best as she could.

Fiona jumped forward, but it was too late, her twin had dropped the milk. It broke open across the floor, spilling an almost full jug.

* * *

Rhys had been getting Tim dressed when he heard a crash, followed by the scared screams of his daughters. He came running out, Tim in tow, to step in milk. He gasped. “What!? What happened!?”

Sasha sobbed, face red, snot leaking from her nose. “I JUST- I JUST WANTED-” The rest was unintelligible. Fiona came onto the scene with a broom. She began to push the milk away from Rhys, bending the bristles.

Tim babbled in Rhys’ arms. He quickly set Tim in his high chair and called to the girls. “Fiona, not a broom, get towels. Sasha, it’s okay, please help your sister!”

Sasha continued to cry, standing on the step ladder, the fridge door wide open. Rhys went with Fiona to the hall closet and handed her a towel. He grabbed several for himself and together, the two of them sopped up the milk. Sasha was sitting on the top step now, no longer screaming as she cried.

Only when the milk was cleaned and the towels, along with soaked blankets and stuffed animals he hadn’t been able to pick up the night before were in the washing machine, was the omega finally able to crouch in front of Sasha and give her a hug. He scooped her into his arms and sat on the stool himself. “Why didn’t you ask for help, Sasha?”

She took a deep, loud, shaking breath. “I… I… I wanted to-” but she began to cry again.

Rhys held her close, rocking her gently. “Fiona, do you know why she was getting the milk on her own?”

Fiona nodded as she poured some cheerios in front of Tim. “She wanted to make you cereal.”

Rhys ducked his head to kiss Sasha’s forehead. “Is that what you were doing? You were trying to make food for me? That’s very sweet, thank you.”

Sasha rubbed her eyes. “But I didn’t!”

Rhys rocked her again. “No, the milk was a little too heavy for you, wasn’t it?” Sasha nodded. “You know what, though?” Rhys continued.

“Hmm?”

“It makes me really happy that you were doing something nice for me. You saw that I hadn’t eaten yet today and you were trying to help, that makes me feel very loved. Thank you.”

Sasha nodded, her cries mellowing out.

Rhys looked at Fiona tending to Tim. “And thank you, Fi, for helping, that makes me feel happy, too. I feel very loved to have you two as my children.”

“What about Tim?” Sasha asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Hmm, what did Tim do to help me today?”

The three looked at Tim. The red haired one-year-old shoved cheerios in his mouth.

“He’s cute?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah!” Sasha giggled.

Rhys laughed. “Yes, Tim was very helpful to me by being cute.” Rhys kissed Sasha. “Feeling better?”

Sasha nodded.

“Good, cause we need to clean ourselves off and then go to the store.” As Rhys got Sasha and Fiona into a bath, he left them to shower off himself. He’d need a carpet cleaner for the areas around the kitchen, and they’d need a new broom, and milk. He didn’t even want to think about how much renting one would cost him. He sighed heavily as he got dressed. Fiona and Sasha were just getting out of the tub. Tim was still in his high chair, getting frustrated that he had no cheerios left.

Rhys scooped him up and blew a raspberry on his neck. “Are you girls getting dressed?”

“YEAH!” Fiona called.

* * *

With a carpet cleaner in the trunk of his van, they had stopped at the grocery store and gotten what they needed. He was about to close the side door when he gasped, staring at the pale child with black hair on a booster seat next to Tim. Sasha and Fiona tried to move in their seat to see. Rhys frowned. “Sweetie, you need to buckle up! I almost started driving, that would have been really dangerous!”

The girl smiled sheepishly. “Right… I’m sorry!”

“Nothing to be sorry about, just remember you are very important, which means keeping you safe is very important.” He reached around her with the seat belt and strapped her in. “There! Alright, time to head home.” He slid into the driver’s seat and set off. “What should we have for lunch?”

“What do you want, Angel?” Sasha asked.

Fiona frowned.

“Grilled cheese?”

“We had grilled cheese yesterday,” Fiona said.

“Oh…”

Rhys frowned. “We can have grilled cheese again, that’s okay. Do you like tomatoes, Angel? I was thinking we could add some things to our grilled cheese to make it different than yesterday.”

“Yeah! I love tomatoes!”

“And turkey?”

“Yeah!”

“Perfect. We can eat in the backyard, it’s a nice day out.”

“I never get to eat outside!” Angel gasped.

“You’re going to love it!” Sasha gushed.

“It’s kinda cool,” Fiona said.

Sasha beamed.

Tim cooed and grabbed at his toes.

* * *

All three girls helped unload the car, though, Rhys made sure he carried the milk. He cautioned them not to go near the kitchen just yet. He set Tim in his swing, setting a few toys there for him.

“Alright, we’re going to go through the front to the back.” He led the girls to the back, to the small jungle gym he’d saved up for. “I need you three to stay out here while I finish cleaning up the milk.”

“Okay!”

“Milk?” Angel asked. “I didn’t see any.”

“Sasha spilled it _all_ over the floor and it got into the carpet and now Mom has to deep clean it.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

Rhys brought them out drinks in different colors, along with a bowl full of fruits and veggies. Then he got to work. It didn’t take long for him to shampoo the carpet, which was a relief. He set to work making lunch. He wondered how long Angel was going to stay, he should call her parents to find out. As he went to place a name to her parental figure, he realized he didn’t know. Rhys stopped, mid-spread of butter on bread.

He blinked out the window to the backyard. He didn’t know how to get a hold of Angel’s parents. He’d never met them before… Well, he’d just have to ask her… He frowned, his brain forcing his thoughts to what he’d been missing all day. He did not remember the girls talking about a friend named Angel and he did not remember picking her up… In fact, he did not remember when she had joined them at all.

Panic exploded inside of him. He did not know how Angel had gotten into his car either! He did not know who this Angel was, but more importantly, he had accidentally taken her from her parents. _He had kidnapped her!_

Setting the bread and knife down, he covered his mouth as Tim began to fuss, getting hungry. He swore and automatically went through the motions, getting his food ready. His mind ran a mile a minute, trying to think back to when he remembered when Angel wasn’t in the car with him. He needed to talk to her and get her to give him the number for her parents. If not, he was going to have to call the police. A sudden sob caught in his throat. He was going to lose his children for sure this time.

His hands shook as he placed the cut pieces of cheese out for Tim, tears blurring his eyes. His whole body ached with fear, but he tried to catch his breath. Tim began to fuss and cry, sensing and smelling the terrified pheromones Rhys could not help releasing. He had to hold and rock Tim while feeding him. By the time the grilled cheese sandwiches were done, he had managed to stop crying, but he knew the girls would all be able to tell something was wrong. He felt dizzy, but his stomach was too knotted to do anything about it.

He was going to lose everything. His children, the house, his job that let him work from home. All it would take is one report about an omega stealing a child and everything would be over. He would be labeled unstable and unfit. It was all too easy for an omega to lose their kid, and now he was going to lose his because of his carelessness.

He swallowed hard as he brought the sandwiches out to the patio table, carrying Tim. “Girls, it’s lunchtime.”

They all ran to him, but stopped as they got close. Sasha’s nose scrunched and she rubbed it harshly as Angel looked on confused. Fiona frowned. “Mommy, why do you smell like that?”

Rhys tried his best to stay calm. “I’m just really concerned because Angel’s parents don’t know where she is. I bet your parents are very scared.”

“Oh…” Angel said quietly, climbing onto a chair. “It’s just my Dad…”

“Do you know his number?”

She nodded slowly.

“You’re not in trouble, sweetie,” Rhys said gently. “What is his number? I’ll call him so he can come and get you.”

She shrugged. “I don’t want to…”

Rhys blinked back a frustrated sob. “How come?”

“Because he’ll make me go back to my nanny and I don’t like her.”

Rhys paused. “Is… Were you with her today?”

Angel nodded.

“Is that when you got into my car?”

Another nod.

He sighed. “Have you told your Dad that you don’t like her?”

She shook her head.

“Why not?” Sasha asked.

Angel twisted her hands in her lap.

“You can tell us!” Fiona said around a mouthful of grilled cheese.

“She said that Dad wouldn’t listen to me because I’m just a kid.”

Gut twisting in anger, Rhys bit it back and smiled.

“That’s stupid,” Fiona grunted. “Mommy always listens to us!”

“Yeah, I bet your Dad will too!” Sasha added.

Angel looked at Rhys, who nodded. “That’s right. Do you think you can give me his number now?”

“Okay…”

* * *

Jack was hysterical. He yelled at the hired nanny. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S GONE!?”

The nanny cowered. “She… She was with me, but then wasn’t! Someone must have kidnapped her! I tried my best to find her, I really did!”

“If you had tried your best you would have seen something. So, what did you see? Who took my daughter?” The enraged alpha could honestly rip out her throat right now. His daughter was kidnapped and she hadn’t said anything until he had gotten back from his short trip to work. He’d only been gone four hours.

The alpha woman sputtered, sobbing into her hand. “I didn’t… I don’t…”

“You are useless.” He stalked away, dialing the number for his close friend, Wilhelm, who was a detective. “Wil. I need your help. Angel’s missing. It happened at eleven-thirty-eight at Shop ‘n Stock. The dumbass nanny didn’t tell me until now. Yeah, I’ll be pressing charges against her and whoever took my daughter.”

As he hung up and turned to yell at the nanny, a call came in. He glared at her as he looked at the unknown number. His heart began to race. It was probably the kidnappers. Or it was some rando. He answered it normally.

“Are you Angel’s dad?”

Jack’s heart went wild and he went feral. “Who are you? Where is she!?”

“I’m so sorry, I thought she was a friend of my girls!” An address was then given. “I’m so, so sorry!”

“You took her?” Jack was heading out the door and to his car.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry-” there was a sudden choked sob. “She was just suddenly there!”

“I don’t want to hear excuses!” Jack snapped. “I’m on my way.” He hung up and texted Wil the information. He didn’t care how many red lights he ran, or stop signs he ignored, his baby girl was in a strange place and probably terrified.

The house that matched the address was in a col-de-sac and looked very unopposing. He flew from the car and banged on the door.

He could hear voices from the other side of the door.

“Hang on, Angel, don’t open the door unless you know who it is, it’s unsafe.”

His ground his teeth. Who was this asshole to tell his daughter about safety when he had taken her?

“It’s dad!” he heard. The door opened and Angel appeared, grinning wide. “Dad!” She hugged his leg as a baby cried and screamed somewhere in the house. Behind her stood a man, tall, slender, and totally gorgeous if Jack wasn’t ready to murder him. The sour scent of fear assaulted his nose in a way only an omega could do. Good, this man should be scared.

In as calm a voice as he could, Jack spoke to her. “Get in the car, Angel.”

“I need my shoes.”

“I tried getting her to wear them, but-” one angry glare and the omega swallowed his words.

“Don’t be mean to him, Dad!” Angel whined.

“Get your shoes on, Angel.”

The omega opened the door wider and retreated into the house, scooping up the crying baby. Jack felt his inside twist tighter, how many of the other children here were taken from families.

“ _Dad!_ ” Angel whined loudly. “Stop getting so mad, it smells gross! Rhys is nice! I really like him!”

“Enough, Angel, get your shoes on.”

When his daughter looked at the omega named Rhys, Jack wanted to scream.

Rhys nodded. “Listen to your dad.”

“But I don’t want to go!”

“Angel-” As Jack refrained from snapping at her, a door opened and two girls ran out.

“Mom! Fiona hit me!” she was crying.

“What? I told you girls to stay in your room so Angel can focus on getting her shoes on.”

“But Fiona hit me!”

“DID NOT!” the other girl, Fiona yelled over the crying baby.

Sighing heavily, Rhys lowered to a crouch. “Why did you hit your sister?”

“I didn’t!” Fiona yelled, starting to tear up.

“Fiona,” Rhys said quietly. “What happened?”

“She was throwing my stuffed animals that I told her not to, but she wouldn’t listen and she knocked over the snow globe and it broke!” Now Fiona was crying.

Rhys stiffened and Jack could smell the fear grow heavier in the room. “The snow globe broke? Did you two step in it?” The girls were crying loudly now. Rhys set the baby in his swing, which only made him cry louder. “Sit down, I need to check your feet.” As they cried, the two girls obeyed.

Angel went over to the baby, picking up a toy and setting it in the swing. “Angel,” Jack called to her. “Get your shoes on.”

His daughter glared at him. “NO! You’re going to be mad at Rhys and I want to help Tim!”

“Angel, your Dad wants you to go home, it’s time to go home now.” Rhys said, his phone’s flashlight pointed at the feet of the girls.

He watched Angel’s face grow red and her eyes well with tears.

Jack was quickly losing control of his anger. He did not know what sort of manipulation the omega had done to get Angel to want to stay. As the thought crossed his mind, he knew it didn’t sit right, the omega was not engaged in Angel, he was focused on the other children, and he kept telling her to listen to Jack. It didn’t matter. He was furious that this creep had kidnapped his daughter.

Rhys turned the flashlight off. “You guys look okay.” He pulled them into a hug, kissing each of their cheeks. “It’s okay, go play outside while Angel gets ready to go.”

Sniffling, the two nodded and headed outside.

“Wait for me!” Angel ran out with them.

“Angel, wait!” Rhys called at the same time Jack did.

The omega winced, cowering away from Jack. “I’m sorry.”

“You really think sorry is going to cut it?” Now that they were alone, he rounded on the omega, pointing a finger at him. The omega had raised his arm in defense. “ _You kidnapped my child! What kind of sick world-”_ The movement cut Jack’s anger off immediately. He blinked, automatically taking a step back. He stared, dumbfounded, the sour scent unbelievable worsening. He gritted his teeth and took several steps back, moving to the opposite side of the room. He glared at the man. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He had meant the defensive position, but Rhys didn’t seem to catch on.

Rhys avoided eye contact, closing in on himself to look as nonthreatening as possible. “She was just in my car and I didn’t think… I just assumed she was the girls’ friends… I didn’t mean for it to happen! I _did_ call as soon as I realized!” He eyed the baby, looking like he wanted to pick it up, but then he glanced at Jack.

It was an action that made Jack disgusted. The pure anger inside him caught in his throat. _The omega thought Jack would lose control and hurt the kid._ “Fuck!” he hissed. “Pick up the damn kid, I ain’t going to do anything.” When Rhys did not move, Jack swore again. How had the situation turned so suddenly? Why was he trying to soothe the man when that baby had probably been kidnapped too? And why wasn’t Angel listening to him? He found himself crouching, raising his arms. “I won’t move, okay?”

The omega made no bones about how untrustworthy he thought Jack was, nevertheless, he did pick up the baby, rocking it and popping a pacifier in his mouth. “I didn’t intentionally kidnap her. The day has been crazy and I just thought she was a friend of my girls. I did call you the moment I realized.” His voice was quiet now, removed from the situation.

Jack’s gut twisted tighter. He sighed and went to the kitchen.

“Don’t step-” Rhys called, but Jack had already stepped on the wet carpet. Rhys sighed. “Never mind.”

Quickly stepping off, he opened the door to the backyard and called out. “I need you to come inside, I need to talk with you.”

There was a knock on the door. He heard Rhys sigh heavily under his breath. “Now what?” He gasped and hesitated before opening the door. “Hello.”

There was a pause before Wil spoke. “I’m here because a kidnapping was reported?”

Jack watched Rhys’ body grow tight and then retreat into the house. Wilhelm stepped into the house, nodding to Jack. Angel finally met him at the door and they went in. “You’re just in time, detective,” Jack said. “I was going to ask Angel a few questions.”

Angel’s eyes grew wide. “But… But…” She looked at Rhys. Jack frowned, how had there been enough time for the two to form a bond?

“Tell the truth, Angel, it’s okay.” The baby had calmed down now and the silence was blessed.

Angel nodded.

“Alright,” Wil said, looking between Rhys and Jack. “What happened today, Angel?”

She shrugged.

“Angel, you’re not in trouble, remember? Tell the truth, please.” Rhys said gently.

His daughter slumped. “I just… I just wanted to be with Rhys! He looked so nice! He held their hand when they crossed the road!”

Jack frowned, but Wil continued, crouching down to her level. “You saw Rhys with his kids?”

“Yes! They were so happy and I wanted to be happy.”

“What happened next?”

Angel looked at Jack, unsure. Jack crouched down next to Wil. “It’s okay sweetie, tell Wil.”

“I… I went over there and they said I needed a booster seat, so I went back and grabbed it.”

“Who said that?” Wil asked.

Rhys sighed and went to the back door. “Girls, get in here, please.”

Fiona and Sasha ran in. “Yeah, Mommy?”

“Did you tell Angel to get her booster seat earlier today?”

They suddenly looked nervous.

“Please answer my question.”

“Yeah,” Fiona said.

Sasha huffed.

“Why?”

“We knew you wouldn’t like it if she wasn’t safe-”

“- Cause she said she hated her nanny.”

“Thank you, girls, you can go back to playing.”

They looked at Angel. “What about her?”

Rhys smiled. “We need to talk to her a little bit more. After we’re done and if her Dad says it’s okay, then she can come out and play some more.”

They nodded and left.

Jack, meanwhile, looked at Angel. “You don’t like Ronda?”

Eyes on the ground, Angel shook her head.

“Why didn’t you tell me this, cupcake?”

Angel shrugged.

“Tell him what you told me,” Rhys said.

Once more, Jack was shocked by how open Angel had been with Rhys. He no longer felt anger towards the omega, but he still had frustration bubbling just under the surface.

Angel fidgeted even more and this time, Jack reached out and took her hands. “Angel, I want to hear what you have to say, please?”

That seemed to convince her. “She told me you wouldn’t listen cause I’m just a kid…”

He felt his anger begin to rise again. He glanced at Wil, who stood by, watching silently. He looked at his daughter. “Angel, I believe you. Can you tell me why you wanted to be with Rhys instead of Ronda?”

“Because she’s mean. She never lets me play outside or eat something other than peanut butter and jelly and she never holds my hand when crossing the street. She doesn’t like me talking or asking questions or playing too loud. Can I go play outside now?” 

Jack sighed. “Yeah, you can.”

She smiled and ran out, making sure to jump over the wet spot on the carpet.

* * *

The alpha stood up, sighing heavily. “I’m going to ruin that woman’s career.” He glared out the back door at the playing children. “She doesn’t get to treat Angel like that.”

Rhys hugged Tim close, chancing a glance at Wilhelm. The stoic man met his gaze and then looked at the man. “You can deal with that later, even file a report about it, but later, we need to decide what is happening now, with-” he gestured to Rhys.

“Oh.” the man waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’m over it. No harm was done.”

Rhys grunted.

The alpha turned to him.

Fear tangled inside Rhys and he smiled quickly. “Just clearing my throat. Everything’s fine.” He moved his attention to Tim who had finally passed out. “I’m going to put Tim in his crib.” He left to his room where Tim’s bassinet was, setting him down carefully. Rhys sat on the bed, trying to calm his breath. Everything was crumbling to pieces all over again.

As he quietly moved down the hallway, he became dizzy and stumbled, falling into the alpha.

“Whoa, you okay?”

His stomach fell and he jumped away. “Sorry!”

The alpha watched him closely, his eyes a stage light burning over Rhys. “We should go.” He collected Angel, grabbing her things and ushering her out to the car without waiting to get her shoes on. Rhys and Wil followed him out so they could get her booster seat. As they left, Rhys felt very, very tired.

“Jack is not a bad man,” Wilhelm said.

Rhys blinked, startled.

Wilhelm went back into the house. “Jack gets aggressive, but he would never do you any harm.”

Rhys nodded vaguely.

Wilhelm continued. “I’m going to take the rest of the day off. I will get boxes and food.” His hard, blue eyes pierced into Rhys. “I get the feeling you have had nothing to eat today.”

* * *

Rhys woke up the next morning drained of energy. A sadness made his heart a thousand times heavier. He swallowed and then smiled as Tim cooed next to him. “Guess we should get up, huh?”

By the time he’d fed Tim and had breakfast almost finished, the girls had woken up. They looked groggy. They had spent the night packing their room up after Rhys had thoroughly cleaned the spill.

“Morning,” he called to them.

Sasha said nothing, rubbing her eyes and sitting at the table. Fiona yawned and grabbed plates and forks. Rhys served them up.

“And one for you,” Fiona said.

Rhys smiled. “Right. What would I do without you?” He kissed Fiona on the head and then gave one to Sasha. He got halfway through when Tim began to fuss. And after he put Tim down for a nap, he began packing again. The girls shuffled to their rooms in their pajamas and began to slowly pack.

Rhys’ heart ached for them, but it could not be helped.

A knock on the door called all of them to the front of the house. Rhys looked through the peephole and frowned. He opened it to see Jack and Angel standing there. “What-”

“ANGEL!” the girls screamed. They pulled her into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Fiona asked.

“Dad wanted to apologize.”

Rhys looked at Jack. Jack smiled sheepishly.

“Let’s go play!” The three pushed past Rhys.

“Wait!” Rhys called, but they were already through the house.

“Whoa,” Angel said, slowing down. “Why do you have all these boxes?”

Sasha huffed. “We have to move so our dad can’t find us.”

“ _Girls!_ ” Rhys snapped, his tone stopping them instantly.

“Sorry Mom!” They ran out into the backyard.

He swallowed, looking at Jack. He was holding a vase of flowers that had not been there moments before. He was frowning now, though. He looked at Rhys. “You know I hadn’t planned on sharing the incident with anyone? Not even the nanny will talk because it will lead to her discredit. You’re safe here.”

Rhys winced and sighed. “He… He has a way of always finding out…”

“Gotcha, well, in that case, you need help.” He smiled and handed Rhys the vase. “It’s a good thing I’m here.”

Rhys stammered. “What? No, it’s okay, really-”

“No it’s not. It’s my fault you have to move. I’m going to make this right. I’ll help get you packed and then you can stay at the beach house at no charge until you find a new place.”

“Beach house? I appreciate it, but-”

“Then let me help you. It won’t cost you anything.”

Rhys bit his lip, trying to ignore the fear that threatened to seep out, but he remembered what Wilhelm had said. He looked at Jack. Wilhelm had said he was a good man. He trusted Wilhelm’s judgement. He’d seen right through what was happening and had not rolled over when Rhys’ ex had demanded it. If he said Jack was a good man… 

“Okay.”

Jack grinned.

“What’s this?” Wilhelm asked as he walked up the drive. He was in his normal clothes.

Jack frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Helpin’ out, what’s it look like?” He indicated his clothes.

“Wil’s been helping us out since the beginning.” Rhys opened the door wide to let both men in. “Jack is letting us stay at his beach house until we can find a new place.”

“Good.”

Jack made a quick call, hiring movers. Rhys’ eyes widened, but he bit back any words to discourage Jack. He didn’t want to dilute Jack’s kindness, especially if it was to make up for yesterday.

“I also ordered lunch.”

“What!? You didn’t have to do that!”

“It’s fine, I’m beyond rich. Let’s get cracking!”

Rhys hesitated as Jack jumped in and began to pack things and Wilhelm worked on the kitchen. Rhys went to the rest of the rooms and began to pack them quickly. When Tim woke up, Rhys took a break to feed him.

As he began to, however, Jack took Tim from him. “The food arrived twenty minutes ago. The girls have eaten and I got a slice. Go get some food and I’ll feed Tim.”

Rhys faltered. “It’s fine, I can-”

“No, it’s not fine, how much have you eaten today?” When Rhys paused a little too long, Jack nodded. “Go.” He sat down with Tim and began to feed him.

Rhys watched from the kitchen, taking a slice of pizza. Jack had Tim laughing as he ate, cooing and talking with the infant. As he took a second slice, he realized it had been months since he had been able to have two slices in one sitting. A sudden gratitude began to grow for Jack. They went back to packing, letting Tim roam freely.

He heard Jack laugh. “Well, hello, nice of you to roll in.” Rhys knew he was talking to Tim and felt a small smile dare to touch his lips. “Here, hold this for me.” Tim garbled at him happily.

The movers showed up an hour later with two of the largest trucks. They were able to fit almost everything in. The extra items went into Wil and Jack’s cars and all the kids went with Rhys’.

“Say goodbye, girls.”

“GOODBYE HOUSE!” Sasha called. The others echoed.

With directions to their new home, Rhys set off towards it. His stomach was in knots, but his heart dared to be hopeful. Jack had been extremely aggressive yesterday, but he’d backed off when Rhys had gotten spooked. And he’d helped in every way today.

“Mom!” Fiona called. “I have to pee!”

Rhys sighed. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
